


Love Burns

by split_n_splice



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split_n_splice/pseuds/split_n_splice
Summary: just a lil Drakgo smut...need I say more?
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 8





	Love Burns

**Author's Note:**

> TCYK flavored, wouldn't count it as something that actually happens. Probably not the first time, but also probably still getting used to each other.  
> My headcanon name for Shego is Shilo, and the usage of it kinda depends on comfort levels.
> 
> Gonna go hide my shame forever now, thank you.

It happened fast. Light teasing turned into playful kissing, and playful kissing turned into heavy petting and clothes becoming too confining and hot to be in. Stripping turned into being dropped down onto the bed while an equally naked man climbed over her.

Now Shilo lay on her back, sucking in a breath with her eyes skewed shut, squirming beneath Drakken despite her effort to stay still as the tip of him pressed against her intimately. She was braced for the worst though the heat pooling at her hips yearned for the best.

“Shilo?”

“It’s fine,” she breathed out. “Keep going.” When he’d impishly asked if she wanted to have sex, she’d already given him a clear _“Sure”_ – so what was the holdup?

“Can you look at me?”

She cracked one eye open, and then the other, gazing up at him in the dim glow cast from the bathroom. She licked her lips and let her gaze stray downward, glancing to the side to his hands stroking her thighs and hips until braving looking down to the space between them where their bodies were just shy of joining.

“I’m fine,” she repeated.

“You’re tense.”

“I’m—”

She didn’t get to object. Drakken bent over her, coming to a rest on his elbows. His body weighed down on hers as lightly as he could as his eyes made an inquiry. She didn’t realize she’d been gripping the blanket beneath her until she had to unclench her fists and reach to hold his face. Happy to taste him again, she hummed against his lips and invited him in to tease her with his tongue and send a new rush down her spine. A low sound escaped him as he shifted eagerly against her.

His sweet kisses trailing down her neck, and Shilo discovered herself relaxing, putty in his hands as he kneaded and stroked her. Her knees squeezed his hips in a clumsy effort to guide him into position. Drakken wasn’t getting the hint – or at least ignoring it until Shilo reached between them. He hissed at her touch as she positioned him herself, and obliged to her impatience with a rock of his hips as he dipped into her. The small motion drew a sharp gasp from Shilo and sent her hands flying back to her sides, clutching the covers once again.

Drakken reared up onto his elbows again, staring down into her eyes. She met them without hesitation this time. _“Shilo,”_ he began, almost chiding.

 _“I’m fine,_ Dr. D,” she swore. She gawped down between their bodies and couldn’t help cracking a smile. “Make that D stand for something, ‘kay?”

He shifted almost involuntarily at her command, slipping in deeper as he swooped down for a distracting kiss that had him humming against her lips. “Hmm, sounds good to me,” he purred. With Shilo’s arms slipping around his neck, he smiled down at her contentedly as he carefully rolled his hips to the motion of the ocean. His breath hitched at her squeezes down below and he winced as her nails dug into his skin, but Shilo’s soft sighs and plea to continue had him picking it up a notch in short order.

When she didn’t have her eyes screwed shut in concentration, fingers twitching and palms warm against his skin, she was peering up through her lashes and cracking gentle smiles until he couldn’t hold himself back from kissing it off her face, much to her evident delight – until her conscious effort to keep sparks of plasma out of the mix took precedence again.

She soon relaxed enough to loosen her grip on him until she slid her hands down to hold his arms as his hips rocked her. Nearing his threshold too soon, Drakken took the chance to slip away, barely catching his breath as he kissed down her navel.

 _“Drew,”_ Shilo whined hoarsely, scowling weakly down at him as he wrapped his arms around her legs and shifted to rest more comfortably on his side. He grinned against one thigh as he caught her glance dart to his stiffy waiting for her.

“Just want to make sure your appetite is sated, my dear,” he playfully crooned, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He paused as he inched closer to her center, her intoxicating scents reeling him in. His mouth watered and he had to gulp before he could ask, “Is this alright – I mean—?”

Shilo blinked down at him, propped up on an elbow, and he could see something click by the realization flickering in her eyes. One hand carefully unwound, yet again, from the bed sheets, running through his hair as she gave him a gentle nudge in reply. She was speechless and barely managed a four letter word as Drakken dipped lower to take a cautious taste before indulging in her. Her hands tangled in his hair and her heels pressed into his back were demanding and he gladly obliged.

Wet, writhing, and all but caterwauling to his ministrations, she was unfathomably the best thing that had ever happened to him in that moment. He smirked in satisfaction as she lay glistening with the eruption of beads of radium-green sweat, heaving for breath as her grip on him relaxed. One lick for the road at her sensitive region earned some mild burns on his shoulders, but he was too drunk on her to feel it as he crawled back over her.

Hazily wishing his glasses weren’t so fogged up so he could see her clearly, he pressed his forehead to hers and was pleasantly surprised by her greedy sloppy kiss. She squirmed a little, but her body readily accepted him back as he slipped in to start from the top. Her arms were back around him and her smile was pressed to his cheek, her giggle music to his ears as he worked his magic to relieve himself of his own tension burning in his loins.

Coiling up and coming undone at the same time, Drakken barely issued a garbled warning and made a halfhearted attempt to back off when his time came. Shilo wasn’t keen on heeding it, her affectionate embrace still tight around him, and when he seized with teeth scraping against her shoulder, he swore her legs locked him in closer as he fell from heaven and into her.

Spent at the hips and his back chilled with sweat, Drakken relaxed into her with a dreamy hum. His chest swelled and he wished it was enough to will his love to pour into her, because he swore he was on the brink of overflowing. He didn’t dare let the words slip from his lips as he licked the mark he’d left on her body and shifted to place careful kisses over her face and lips.

Once Shilo had had enough of being crushed to the mattress beneath him, she released him and gave him a gentle shove, and Drakken took his cue to roll off onto his side, sure to hold onto her and hold her close a moment more as he captured her lips in another contented kiss. He peeled away enough to try to get a better look at her, and before he could fix them himself, Shilo reached up to set his crooked glasses straight. He smirked, a light chuckle bubbling up as he reached across in turn to stroke her messy hair back out of her face.

“We should do this again sometime,” he whispered, as if there was any reason to keep their voices down now. He’d forgotten all about the stream channeled through his room or how well sound carried down the tunnels of the aqueduct.

Shilo smirked and thumped her knuckles once against his chest. “We will,” she assured. Her hand spread across his chest then, over his heart, and Drakken watched as her afterglow began to fade like a candle at the end of its wick. Her hand trailed along his side, and he didn’t expect her to mutter, “Did I get you too bad?”

“Hmm?”

Before he could form a coherent question, she’s shifted, and all but smashed him down to the bed to forcibly take a gander as his back. He heard her hiss, and he shoved against the bed to lie on his side once again. “It’s fine,” he said. Surely she knew he was lying through his teeth for her benefit, just as he’d known she was earlier.

“Drew—”

He grunted. “It’s Drakken,” he corrected, not especially eager to revert back to such a domestic and intimate name. He kicked and tugged at the blankets until he could pull them over himself, throwing them over Shilo as well. He nodded to the clock at the head of the bed. “Also, it’s late, so—”

 _“Tsh._ Didn’t take you for a _wham, bam, thank ya, ma’am,_ kinda dude,” she teased meanly, giving his hair a tousle.

He grabbed at her then, straining not to grimace in pain as he rolled onto his back. Shilo obliged at his grappling with her hips, coming to straddle his waist. He beckoned her down and took a moment to cherish her soft lips on his before whispering a wry promise, “Get to know me, and you’ll see that’s not how I am at all.”

Her naked body torturously pressed against him as her weight bore down over him. The sex injury was leagues worse than rug burn or scratches, but he didn’t let her see the undue pain she inflicted on his scorched back by lying on him. She stared at him, almost daring him to cry out or scrunch his face, but when he kept his composure, she licked her lips and bashfully looked down to his chest, swirling a finger above his heart. She kissed the spot then and nuzzled into his neck before giving a contented sigh.

After a minute, Shilo finally relieved him of excess pain by sliding off to the side and resting her head on the pillow beside his face, close enough to bump his nose against hers when he turned to smile back at her. She pulled off his glasses to set them on the shelf above for safe keeping before her hand resumed stroking his chest above his heart. “I _would_ like to get to know you,” she whispered. The motion ceased so she could cover a yawn. “So no more secrets, okay?”

He nodded and blindly gave her lips a peck. “Deal.”

Even if his arm was quickly going numb beneath her, Drakken was happy so long as she was curled up against him. He remained awake though, staring at the stalactites hanging from the ceiling of his cavernous bedroom, and once his partner’s breathing had slowed, he dared to whisper up into the dark the truth that was becoming painfully ever more obvious, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes I'm corny and had to slip in an ILU, end me. >A>


End file.
